Sherlock's Sins and Virtues
by Ravensfrost
Summary: A set of drabbles based on sins and virtues.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few drabbles based around Sherlock's sins (Sherlock POV) and his virtues (Watson POV). Sherlock doesn't belong to me but to the BBC and the creators. More's the pity. This is done for fun not profit.

**Lust**

Sherlock listened from below, as he is want to do, lounging against the couch. The detective smirked slightly as there the squeak of bed spring from John adjusting himself of the bed. The mans deductive ability indicating that that particular creak was due to the man upstairs leaning against the headboard. Sherlock let his thought drift to the room above, a quick movement and Johns trousers would be undone and pushed down. Given Johns meticulous nature he'd remove his shirt. Far too messy to leave it on plus Mrs. Hudson may decide to do their washing again. Sherlock couldn't help smiling and the look on Johns face the last time that had happened. The ex-army doctor would do all this far too quickly. It was easy for the man to conclude that this was probably due to fear of getting caught should a energetic Sherlock bound into his room jabbering about a case. 'Prehaps', the detective thought, 'I should inform him of the unlikeliness of this? No. That would probably result in one of those terrible boring lectures on propriety that the masses of fools inflict upon me'. The brunettes eye lids slid shut in an attempt to hear more. Ah a clunk. The draw had been open and closed. Sherlock knew from a search of his companions room a while ago that the draw, along with other bits and bobs contained the items to ensure that John has moved on to the main show. Sherlock found himself move than willing to listen to this symphony.

**Chastity**

John was tired, pure bone tired. Today had been far too long. A case that involved too much sex and far too much Sherlock-ness. The shower had helped but dealing with Sherlock today had just been too much. How can such a sexy enigmatic man be so so so dense! It wasn't like the detective was uninformed. He knew the details, though this was more likely due to the fact sex tended to be related to cases unlike the poor forgotten planets. The worn out doctor sighed as he shifted until he was resting against the headboard of his bed. That said the knowledge had left John wonder. Did Sherlock have sex? Did he actually understand it more than the theory? John muffled a small laugh at that though as he reached to open the draw of his bedside table. The man probably thinks it's one of those terribly complicated human things. Yeah that sound about right. Sherlock just wasn't the type of person to even think lustful thoughts let alone give in to them. John smiled as he slammed the draw shut content with his deductive abilities and his evening read.

If people like this I'll keep going so if you want me to continue just a comment stating continue will help inspire me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Still not mine. Sigh

**Gluttony**

Sherlock wants more. More of John, more of this strange warm feeling and more oh so much more of those brief touches the other gives him. More than just the pat on the 's no way for this burning feeling to ever be sated so all he can do is think more and consume all that he was offered.

**Moderation**

John knew that it was weird to say that Sherlock was a man of moderation. The man took drugs to the point of overdose, pricked people with his sharp, barbed words, detested the rest of humanity and threw himself at an exciting case like a lunatic but John had realised that was exactly it. Sherlock took his drugs to the point of overdose but never that too far yet. It was a razor thin line, the doctor knew, but it was one his friend seemed to transverse well. He may prick people with his word but John knew from observing the man that he was more than capable of cutting each a everyone of them to their quick but always kept himself in line. his cases absorbing as they are, are held slightly away from the detective. No matter how involved he appeared Sherlock made sure that he was distant enough to solve them. The thing that Sherlock took the most care to stay in moderation was humanity. The man needed them, for his cases, his food, his rides but he kept his contact with them as minimal as possible lest it leads to the careful balance he has with the rest of his carefully moderated life being destroyed.

Say continue and I shall. If it's as big a pile of crud as I suspect then I apologise for inflicting my ramblings on you. :)


End file.
